The Morning After
by SethMacFanfic
Summary: Waking up at Seth's


This was the first time you had ever woken up in Seth's bed. The soft cotton sheets and luxuriously dense blankets just seemed to swallow you up. His arms were wrapped tightly around you as he was sound asleep. You took all of this in. You were so happy; Seth was the best thing that had ever happened to you. "Good morning, sleepy head" you whispered in his ear. Seth slowly reacted by stretching his arms and placing a small kiss on your head. "Morning, sunshine!" he let out with a yawn. "How'd you sleep" he asked while gazing into your eyes. "Amazingly well" you replied with a very satisfied look. "Me too, you really wore me out last night" Seth replied as he raised his brows. You let out a giggle in response.

As you both rolled out of bed, you began to look for your panties and bra. You had no idea where Seth had thrown them last night. "You don't have to rush off, baby. Let's get a shower" Seth suggested as he casually walked to the bathroom, stark naked. You loved Seth's idea and followed him into the bathroom, joining him in the shower. The rich travertine tile was surprisingly warm against your bare feet as the water began falling from two large shower heads hanging above you. That water was just the right temperature as it fell against both of your bodies.

Seth let out a gasp of relief as the warm water rained over him. You had never seen him this way before; he seemed completely content and not worried about a single goddamn thing. This was making you extremely hot. Seeing his buff arms and chest dripping beads of water was just increasing your lust for him. "Are you going to wash your hair or anything" Seth asked with a confused look as he lathered his hair. He must have caught you looking him up and down. "Uh, yeah" you awkwardly replied while reaching for the bottle. Seth let out a small laugh and gave you a smile. You started thinking that maybe it was just a shower, that he wasn't going to try anything. How could that be? You were both soaking wet, covered in suds and you wanted him so badly.

As you turned your back to Seth, you vigorously lathered you hair. When you let the water wash away the soapy suds, Seth suddenly pressed himself against you from behind. You could feel how hard he was already. You swiftly turned to meet him face to face; he quickly placed his lips against yours. As your lips trashed in passion, Seth picked you up and pushed you against the tile wall. This is exactly what you wanted. You wrapped your legs around his torso as he inched into you, a little at first but then all at once. This was amazing! Seth was holding you up with both arms wrapped around your back and you loved every minute of it. He began thrusting with just the right amount of speed and it made you crazy. "Oh, Seth!" you wailed as he began attacking your neck with sweet kisses.

"You like that, baby" he asked as he increased his thrusting. "Yes!" you replied breathily as you let out labored sighs. You were both close now as Seth's passes were becoming shorter and quicker. You could feel the pleasure building up as you and Seth embraced in a passionate kiss. You suddenly broke the kiss letting out one last heavenly moan as the overwhelming feeling took over your body. "Yes, Seth!" you muttered as you dug your nails lightly into his back.

Seth was following you close as his breathing increased; he shut his eyes and threw back his head. "Fuck, baby. You feel so good" Seth praised and with one final thrust he went over the edge. He let out a breathy grunt as he emptied every last drop of his seed into you. "Shit!, that was amazing" Seth said as he slowly allowed your feet back on the floor.

As you dried off with an incredibly fluffy towel, Seth tossed you one of his gray t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. "Here you go, put these on babe. I'm going to start breakfast". You were in heaven. It was more than apparent that Seth wanted you to stay and you were more than happy to oblige. As you rounded the corner, you saw Seth in the kitchen whisking eggs. "What's for breakfast, chef." You asked. "Omelets!" Seth replied proudly, lifting the spatula. "That shirt looks much better on you than it does on me" Seth complemented you with a smile.

"Really? It's probably just my boobs that make it look better." You shot back with a huge grin. "That's exactly it!" Seth said as he flipped over the omelets.

Seth slid your omelet onto a plate and set it on the kitchen island. "Alright, this is the only thing I can cook. Be nice" he said while pulling a stool up to join you. "I'm sure it's perfect, Seth" you assured him.

You both ate your breakfast pretty quickly, you were starving. As Seth removed the plates and put them in the sink, you retreated to the bedroom to collect your things.

"You find your panties yet?" Seth asked as he held up your pink thong. "Hey! Where did you find that?" you asked in a high pitched voice. "It was hidden under my clothes from last night" he answered with a grin. "Thank you" you said, taking your panties from him and stuffing them in your purse. Seth embraced you with a hug as he asked "Want me to drop you off at home on my way to work?" "Yes! That would be perfect" you replied as you gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He was perfect.


End file.
